The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, a program, and a recording medium.
One of methods of imaging a photograph giving a good impression to viewers is setting of a composition. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-231992 discloses a technology for automatically determining a composition determined to be the best composition in an imaging device and presenting an image based on the composition.